Into Radley
by PrettyBigLies
Summary: A sequel to LiArs... What will happen after Mona is put into Radley and dark secrets of Aria's past come back to haunt her. Will she continue her life behind the black hoodie or will she come clean and work with her friends against the new threat in Rosewood.
1. She's Here

**Rosewood**

The music blared from the confining walls of the house as laugher echoed throughout the empty hallways. The girls huddled together sharing stories of their summer leaving behind the pain of the previous school year. Spencer spilt her drink onto Aria as the two laughed hysterically as Hanna read off her summer to do list, which was mostly filled with activities completed by her and Caleb. Emily remained quiet never once smiling never opening her mouth to share her experience building houses in Haiti, she watched as her friends enjoyed themselves enjoyed life as she waited for her pain to end waiting for the pain of losing Maya to end, waiting for the pain of losing her love to end.

"To making it to senior year" Spencer smiled raising her glass in a toast

"We didn't all make it" Emily snapped emptying the liquid from the flask into her mouth

"I think that's enough" Aria said reaching for the flask desperate to stop Emily before she said something she would regret

"Maybe for you, you're a pixie!" Emily yelled "I've gotten really good at this"

Hanna and Spencer exchanged looks knowing that the Maya intervention would have to be now. "Emily" Hanna began "I know what you're going through, I know how it feels to lose a friend"

"I didn't lose a friend" Emily screamed getting to her feet "I lost my girlfriend" She fled from the house throwing the flask onto the ground as she ran

"Did she say girlfriend?" Hanna asked making sure she heard correctly

**Rosewood Cemetery **

She stood in front of her grave desperately trying to stay on her feet as the harsh wind threatened to push her to the ground. Her eyes were glued on the opened casket as her fingers held tightly to the shovel that had somehow appeared in her hand.

"Emily!" Spencer yelled as the girls searched for her

"Em where are you!" Hanna called out

They arrived at the gravesite moments later shocked at the scene that they had found. Emily had collapsed onto her knees the shovel still tight in her hands.

"You don't think she did this?" Aria asked prying Emily off the ground

"No she couldn't have she can barely stand" Spencer answered grabbing Emily's phone "Em, you got a blocked call at 11, who was it?"

Emily shrugged "I don't know, I think I remember leaving your house and then, then I was here" she stuttered holding her stomach as she threw up violently

"What the hell?" Spencer said shocked

"What is it?" Hanna questioned

"It says she got a call from me" Spencer reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone quickly searching through her call history "Oh my god, someone used my phone this is a setup we have to go!"

The girls sped from the cemetery careful to leave no trace of them cleverly burying the shovel and burning Emily's clothes before they all dispersed to their houses.

**Radley**

Visiting hours were over meaning the sanitarium was deserted with only the occasional night nurse patrolling the halls. She snuck in quietly making her way to the all too familiar room.

"Well, Mona?" the visitor asked

"She's here….. Bethany Young is here….. Aria your sister is here"


	2. the pAst will hAunt you

**Field's House **

She felt her heart race faster as she sat in front of her parents, it had to happen now she needed to tell them. She watched as her parents descend onto the couch as their eyes stared intensely at their daughter.

"What's wrong honey?" Wayne asked sensing Emily's fear

"I need to tell you something" she paused avoiding eye contact out of fear of seeing there disappointed looks

"What is it? You can tell us anything" Pam said sweetly

"I'm…" she stuttered "I'm gay" she heard the words escape her mouth although she felt as if she would never say the words out loud. Saying it out loud, made it real and if it became real her whole world would change.

Her parents were speechless as they exchanged looks of disbelief watching Emily disappear upstairs. She shook her leg rapidly as she peered from the top of the stairs hoping to hear what her parents were saying.

"This is wrong and you know it" Pam yelled towards her husband

"Pam, she is struggling with this I can tell" Wayne tried to reason

The discussion became heated as the screams became louder. She felt the tears flow down her face as she heard her mother's harsh words not only about her but also about Maya.

**m**_**A**_**rin house **

"Do you need me to come over?" Hanna asked

"No, it's already explosive enough we don't need guests" Emily answered shutting her bedroom door hoping it would drown out some of the screams

"Okay, but call me if you need me!" Hanna urged before hanging up

She laid on her bed keeping her mind away from the events that took place only the night before. Her eyes closed as her mind took her back to her summer adventures.

_Flashback _

_ He held her body close to his as her trailed his hand along her bare back causing giggles to escape her mouth. _

"_Stop that tickles" she pleaded as he continued to tickle her _

"_Say it" he laughed _

"_Never!" She yelled fighting back the urge to laugh _

"_Say it" he tickled her more waiting for her to say the words he loved the most _

"_Caleb Rivers is the best I've had" Hanna managed as the giggles continued to escape her body _

_He pulled her closer eliminating any and all space between them. _

"_I love you" he whispered in her ear as his kisses made their way down her neck _

"_I love you to" She smiled feeling his arms wrap tighter across her back _

"CRAP!" She screamed shooting up from her daydream

Hanna ran towards her desk throwing various things onto the floor as she desperately searched for her calendar. She pulled the calendar from the desk drawer and fell to her knees as she realized the date.

"Oh my god" she whispered "I'm late"

**h**_**A**_**stings house **

She paced throughout her bedroom her mind filled with only thoughts of the previous night. None of the other girls seemed to want to admit the possibility that _A_ had set them up but Spencer knew better. She reached quickly into her pocket pulling out her phone and dialing the familiar number hoping that he would answer.

"Toby!" She yelled as she heard his voicemail "Damn it Toby call me back it's important!"

"Think Spencer" she thought to herself "Think"

Spencer opened her laptop rapidly typing away possible theories and suspects, along with every detail of the night Mona was unmasked.

_Flashback _

"_Mona you're __A__?" Spencer asked shocked as she stared at her cruel face _

"_After all the shit you let Alison do to me, you should have expected it!" Mona shouted towards Spencer as she raised a gun "Scared yet? You should be" _

"_It that my" _

"_Your father's gun" Mona's laugh rang throughout room 2 "A friend of ours got it for me" A sick smile grew on her face as she cocked the gun _

_Spencer stared down the barrel of the gun deciding how she would escape the current situation. _

"_Mona I'm truly sorry for what Alison did to you. I'm sorry" She pleaded hoping Mona would lower the gun _

"_I don't care anymore, what's done is done" Mona's hand remained stiff holding the gun perfectly pointed towards Spencer's head just waiting for Spencer to make her move "Any last words?" _

_Spencer looked deep into Mona's eyes knowing only one of them was going to survive this standoff "Yea. Screw You" Spencer grabbed the lamp off the desk behind her throwing it towards Mona distracting her long enough to run out of the room and towards her car_

_ Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough Mona quickly caught up with her jumping onto her back and dragging her towards the cliff by her hair. Mona kicked and pushed desperate to throw Spencer off the ledge and ending one of her greatest threats. _

"_Get off of me you bitch!" Spencer screamed slamming her leg into Mona's face and flipping her over her body and sending her down towards the bottom of the cliff. _

"Mona's not the only one!" Spencer yelled coming to the realization that there was more than one _A_

**r**_**A**_**dley **

She held her head in her hands taking in the information she had just received. Mona leaned on the wall waiting for Aria to speak up.

"Well?" Mona said trying to break the silence

"Well what!" Aria said loudly

"Oh, no did someone forget to take their medication you wouldn't want to end up like Bethany would you?" Mona laughed

"Damn you Mona!" Aria yelled before realizing what she had said "Wait, Bethany has..."

"MPD" Mona finished "Something like that,The nurses said she tried to kill her sister a few years back so they sent her here"

"She tried to kill her sister?" Aria repeated

_Flashback _

_ She held the flashlight tightly in her hand her other hand wrapped around the frightened Hanna. They slowly approached the barn door desperate to see what was on the other side. Spencer reached for the door but before she could open it Ali jumped into the doorway scaring all the girls. _

"_Ali!" Emily yelled _

"_Not funny" Hanna whined _

_ After hours of talking about the upcoming school year the barn fell silent as sleep took over. Aria woke to find Spencer and Ali missing and the barn door wide opened. _

"_Spencer? Ali?" She whispered as she left the barn in search of her friends _

_ She moved quickly through the Hastings backyard looking everywhere for the missing girls "Ali?" she said seeing the familiar yellow top. Ali stood in front of her house as her mother looked on in horror from the window. In an instant another girl appeared holding firmly onto an object. _

"_What the hell?" Aria said to herself as she watched the scene unfold "Holy Crap" she yelled seeing the girl smash the object into Ali's head forcing her onto the ground _

"Holy Shit!" Aria yelled

"What?" Mona asked quickly seeing Aria had discovered something

"Bethany is Ali's sister"


	3. positive or negAtive

**Montgomery House**

She pulled the covers tightly around her body closely herself from the outside world hoping she would wake up from the nightmare that was her life. She was only alone for a few moments before her mother entered the room. Ella wore the usual look of sadness seeing her daughter in one of her "moods."

"Aria, honey" she said sweetly slowly pulling the blanket from Aria's face

"No" she cried feeling the sun's bright rays beating down on her "I don't want to go" she cried louder

Ella felt the tears form in her eyes wiping them as they trailed down her face "You have to go honey, she can help you"

"She thinks I'm crazy" she yelled pushing her mother away from her "I'm not crazy…. I'm not crazy" she repeated bringing her knees to her chest breathing heavily

"I know" Ella said wrapping her arms around the tearful girl

**mArin House**

Hanna paced quickly in the bathroom waiting desperately for the two minutes to pass.

"Hanna?" Ashley called from outside the door

"Yea, Mom" She answered nervously

"Are you almost done in there I have to wash my hair now or I'll be late for work"

She stuffed the ripped box and pregnancy test into her pocket careful not to leave any trace of it behind.

"Caleb's waiting downstairs" Ashley smiled before disappearing into the bathroom unaware of the critical situation that Hanna was dealing with

Hanna closed herself in her room ready to read off the result of the test. Just as she brought the test to her eyes the door flew opened causing Hanna to fling the test across the room and watch as it vanished underneath her bed.

"Caleb!" She yelled louder than she meant to

"I'm sorry, it just didn't think you'd want to be late for school" he whined storming off towards the front door

"Caleb. Wait" she pleaded chasing after him and leaving the test hidden under the darkness of her bed "I didn't mean to yell" she said finally catching him at the front door

"It's fine" he said coldly reaching for the door knob "It's not just today" he began turning to face her "You've been acting weird ever since school started, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked

She felt her heart beat faster thinking of the many secrets that she was keeping from him, but the one that controlled most of her thoughts that was the biggest secret of them all.

_Flashback _

_ She was furious, with Spencer, with Emily with Aria. With everyone. She had gotten into a huge fight with Caleb and no one was there to comfort her, to talk to her to convince her that everything was going to be okay. She was alone. As she opened the door she lost her breath, feeling the tears begin to form in her eyes. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked seeing his face lit in the candles that filled the room _

"_Hanna, I still love you" _

_ She was shocked by this declaration, thinking that those feelings had left months ago but yet here they were again. _

"_How did you" _

"_Your mother let me in before she left" he smiled finishing her sentences as they often used to do _

"_I don't know what to say" she wiped the tears that trickled down her face desperate to keep her mascara from running completely off her face _

"_Say you'll give me another chance" he begged walking closer to her _

"_I can't" she whispered watching him continue to inch closer and closer _

"_Please" he replied barely audible as he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her into his longing embrace before pressing his soft lips against hers_

"_But what about Caleb?" she asked pulling away from his lips _

"_What about him" Sean laughed grabbing her around the waist and carrying her to the couch _

"Hanna!" Caleb yelled pulling her from her thoughts "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, I just didn't get enough sleep. Sorry for yelling" she lied getting her bag and heading to Caleb's car

**Rosewood High **

"Hey Em" Spencer smiled waving as Emily pulled into the parking lot

"Hi" she frowned slamming the door shut causing her car to shake

"Is it that bad?" Spencer asked as they began walking towards the school

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Emily" Spencer said grabbing her arms "We don't care who you date, we love you for who you are. Okay?" Spencer grinned throwing her arms around Emily forcing her into a hug

It was better knowing that her friends accepted her even with this huge change, it was better knowing that no matter what she was going through she would always have her friends beside her.

"Oh, I wanted to call you last night, but I wasn't sure if your parents gave you your phone back" Spencer said opening her locker and pulling out various textbooks

"Of course not. What's up?"

"It's about A" Spencer said slowly feeling the anxiety in the room increase dramatically

"The cemetery?" Emily whispered

"No" Spencer answered slamming her locker shut "I remembered something from the night they took Mona away, she threatened me with my father's gun"

"We all knew that, how does that help us figure out who this new A is?" Emily asked as the two entered the classroom

"She said "a friend of ours got it for me" don't you understand there is more than one A, there's a whole freakin team"

"And you think a friend of ours is on it?"

"I'm not ruling anything out" Spencer said turning her attention to Ezra who had already begun teaching

**Therapist**

Aria held her head firmly in her hands not wanting to go into the room and hoping to formulate her plan of escape.

"Aria" she called beckoning her into the room

She walked slowly throwing herself onto the couch crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want to talk about it" she whined

Dr. Sullivan smiled taking the cap off of her pen "I know, but you need to help me understand. How do you feel today?"

"Crappy" she answered quickly

"Aria be honest"

"Scared." she whispered

"Why Aria? Why are you scared?"

"Because most days I can't remember what I did the day before and when I can it's only bits and pieces and I don't even know if it's real"

Sullivan scribbled the notes quickly "Tell me about the bits and pieces that you remember"

Aria racked her brain trying to recall the dark memories she tried so hard to forget. "Alison" she said "I remember seeing her die"

Sullivan looked deeply into Aria's eyes knowing there was no way she could be lying "Aria, I'm going to speak to your mother but I'll be right back" she smiled getting to her feet quickly walking to the door

**Rosewood High **

The bell rang echoing throughout the halls as the stampede of students dispersed into the various classrooms. Hanna sped through the deserted hallway desperately trying to make it to her next class before the second bell rang indicating she was late and forcing her to attend detention that evening.

"Watch it" A voice said as Hanna slammed into the student

"Aria?" Hanna questioned looking up at who she had walked into

"Oh, Han I'm sorry I didn't even realize it was you" Aria smiled picking up her bag off the floor which had fallen from her shoulder when Hanna rammed into her

"I would help you but I really can't be late" Hanna explained "But we'll talk later" she called as she ran further down the hall

She watched as Hanna sped away sensing that something was wrong. The hallway was empty as Aria strolled to her locked discreetly pulling the bottle from her bag and swallowing two large pills.

"Aria?" she heard the voice causing her to drop the bottle scattering pills across the floor

Emily's eyes were locked on the pills "What are you doing?" she asked

"Nothing" Aria answered reaching for the fallen pills "I have a headache" she lied before rushing away with the bottle firmly in hand

**English Class **

Emily returned from her bathroom break seeing Aria fidgeting nervously in her seat, she needed to find out what Aria had taken. She needed to help her friend, even if she didn't want to accept the help.

"Ms. Fields?" Ezra questioned seeing Emily still lingering by the door "Would you like to join the class?"

Emily smiled making her way to her desk causing Aria to scoot further away desperately trying to keep the space between them as large as possible. Ezra continued to discuss "To Kill a Mocking Bird" until the bell ran allowing the students to bolt from his class.

"Ms. Montgomery" He said as Aria headed towards the door "A moment?"

Aria watched Emily run to Spencer's side positive that she was telling her what she had saw. This was it. Her secret was out.

"How was it?" Ezra asked sweetly taking a seat at his desk

"Sucky" she whined "They want me to come back next week, to discuss my condition"

"That's good maybe they know what brought this on"

"Maybe?" She replied sounding defeated

"Come over tonight? You can pick the movie?" He smiled hoping to lift her spirits

"I could never turn you down" she laughed leaving the classroom only to be greeted by Emily who was waiting nervously by the door.

"Aria, we need to talk" She said quickly following her towards the bathroom

"There's nothing to talk about" She replied glancing into the mirror and fixing her hair

"I saw you taking those pills, and I'm sure they weren't Tylenol"

She turned to Emily choosing her next words very carefully "I lied it wasn't Tylenol or Advil, it was Xanax"

"Xanax?" Emily repeated

"It's for anxiety, ever since the cemetery incident I've been getting really bad anxiety"

"Are you okay?" Emily asked concerned for her friend's well-being

"Em, don't worry I'm perfectly fine everything is going to be okay. I promise"

Emily held her tightly thankful that for once someone was telling her the truth. Little did she know Aria was taking Xanax for many other reasons than just her anxiety.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Hanna laughed as she entered the bathroom

"No, Hanna just the normal eat pray love moment" Emily chuckled strapping her bag onto her shoulder and heading towards the door "Call me later?" She asked Aria desperate to make sure she was okay

"What was that about?" Hanna questioned

"Nothing, but I did want to ask what was up with you"

"What do you mean?" Hanna said trying to ignore the conversation

"I know you, and I know something's up"

Hanna took a sharp breathe trying to decide if she was ready to say the words out loud "I think…I think I'm pregnant" she stuttered


End file.
